Patent publication EP 0 578 247 A1 discloses an example of a convertible mat which may be converted between a mat configuration and a bag configuration. Such convertible mats may be used, for example, as a picnic bag to transport items such plates, cutlery, or food. The convertible mat may be folded out into a continuous, flat surface for the picnic. A convertible mat may be used to transport items for infants, such as nappies, bottles, or food. The convertible mat may be folded out into a continuous, flat surface for a sleeping infant or changing a nappy. A convertible mat may be used to transport items to the beach and used as a beach mat. The convertible mat avoids using a separate bag and mat.
Hitherto use of known convertible mats, like the one disclosed by publication EP 0 578 247 A1, have typically been in the domestic or leisure environment. The present disclosure provides a portable work surface comprising a work mat convertible between a mat configuration and a bag configuration. The mat may include: a body with a central portion and a peripheral portion surrounding the central portion; and a gathering means with a cord threaded at least part way around the peripheral portion. In an embodiment, the mat may include a cover hingedly connected to the body. In an embodiment, the central portion and the peripheral portion are configurable to define a substantially planar mat configuration, wherein the peripheral portion is foldable about the central portion, wherein the cord is operable by the gathering means to fold the peripheral portion about the central portion to define a bag configuration. In an embodiment, in the bag configuration the central portion defines a bag base and the peripheral portion defines a bag wall, and wherein the peripheral portion comprises rigid members spanning the distance of the bag wall substantially between the central portion and the cord. The portable work surface is adaptable to all manner of work environments. It may be partially rested up against a wall or other obstacle if this is required due to lack of space or an irregular work environment. To perform this function, the mat may be deliberately partially folded, by operation of the gathering means, so that a part of the peripheral portion is raised up by the cord. The peripheral portion of the body, midway between mat and bag configuration, may maintain a bowl-like shape due to its rigidity. Advantageously, the mat may store tools and accessories and collect lose parts and debris without them rolling away. When work is complete, the mat may be converted into a bag configuration for swiftly transporting the tools, accessories, lose parts and debris away for storage or disposal.
In an embodiment, the rigid members are arranged to promote concertina folding of the peripheral portion about the central portion in the bag configuration. This is a neat and compact way of condensing the peripheral portion into a bag wall.
In an embodiment, each rigid member comprises a substantially straight edge adjacent the central portion. The straight edges may help to steady the rigid members on the ground, and with respect to the body portion, when the peripheral portion is partially folded, or folded into the bag configuration. In an embodiment, each rigid member comprises a triangular planar member.
In an embodiment, the mat comprises a cover hingedly connected to the body. In some embodiments, the cover is foldable to straddle the peripheral portion in the bag configuration, and wherein the cover is configurable to protrude proud of the planar mat configuration of the central portion and the peripheral portion. The cover may be used to close the contents of the mat when it is in a bag configuration. When the mat is in the mat configuration, the cover may be stood up in a way that adds a vertical dimension to the planar central and peripheral portions of the mat's body. Advantageously, the cover, stood in this manner, may help attract attention to the presence of the mat on the ground or a surface in a work environment. The work surface provided by the mat is more likely to be respected by those in view of the cover. The users of the mat, their purpose and/or their contact details may be identified by the cover. Users of the mat may undertake their work within the confines of the work surface it provides and in relative peace. People are less likely to tamper with the mat. In an embodiment, when work is complete, the mat may be converted into a bag configuration for storing tools, accessories, lose parts and debris and swiftly transporting them away for storage or disposal.
In an embodiment, the cover comprises an inner panel and an outer panel hingedly connected to the inner panel and wherein the outer panel is pivotable to adopt a divergent orientation with respect to the inner panel whereat the outer panel is arranged to support the cover proud of the planar mat configuration of the central portion and the peripheral portion. This divergent, or tent-like, orientation provides a simple means of providing a footprint upon which the cover may be stood.
The cover may comprise a coupling member operable to couple the outer panel in the divergent orientation with respect to the inner panel. The coupling member may help to steady the cover when it is stood up.
In an embodiment, the body comprises a peripheral edge around the peripheral portion and wherein the peripheral edge may comprise fluorescent and/or reflective material. This may help attract additional attention to the presence of the mat and the work surface provided by the mat. In an embodiment wherein a cover hingedly connects to the body substantially at the peripheral edge, the cover may be stood outside the peripheral edge, and in doing so may avoid occupying the work surface provided by the mat.
The body may have a mixture of straight and curved sides. In an embodiment, the body is a substantially regular polygonal body or circular body. Symmetry in the shape of the body may improve opening and closing.
In an embodiment, in the bag configuration, the central portion defines a bag base and the peripheral portion defines a bag wall. The body may have an increased cross-sectional thickness around the circumference of the peripheral portion which forms a central sunken zone to collect and retain lose parts and debris fallen on the mat. The central portion may comprise a rigid member to encourage the peripheral portion to fold about the central portion. In an embodiment, the peripheral portion comprises rigid inserts arranged to promote concertina folding of the peripheral portion about the central portion in the bag configuration. The body may comprise a resilient or cushioning material. The advantages of these features are described in the following description.
In an embodiment, the body comprises weakened regions arranged to facilitate folding the peripheral portion about the central portion during a transition between the mat configuration and the bag configuration. The weakened regions help to reliably and swiftly fold the mat from bag configuration to mat configuration and back again.